parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
European Rabbit
One of our best-known wild mammals, the European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) was introduced to Great Britain during the Twelfth century AD by the Normans. Its hopping gait, long mobile ears and short 'bob-tail' have endeared this species to children and adults alike, and domesticated rabbits are popular pets. The coat is normally greyish-brown, but can range from sandy yellow to totally black. The belly and underside of the tail are white. Eroupean rabbits are smaller than hares, and have comparatively shorter legs. Males (bucks) and females (does) are similar in appearance, but bucks tend to weigh more and have slightly broader heads. Roles * It played Rabbit Genie in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Woman and Children with Pinata in The Mallard's New Groove Gallery rabbit2.jpg Rabbit, European.jpg European-Rabbit-2.jpg Rabbit, European (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) EEnE Rabbits.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-18.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2560.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) CW Rabbits.png|Charlotte's Web (1973) snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1401.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-1041.jpg TTTE Rabbit.png article-2101665-005B242100000258-770_634x351.jpg|Watership Down (1978) Rabbit, European (Total Drama Island).png HnK Rabbits.png Default_bunny9938.png IMG_8120.JPG IMG 0294.PNG IMG 5590.JPG TAJ Rabbit.png TW Rabbit.png ChucksChoice Rabbit.png IMG oswald.png IMG 8894.JPG IMG 9758.JPG IMG 0118.JPG IMG 9327.PNG Early Man Rabbit.jpg 35EDF57A-F19D-415F-B98A-6C514E25EA9E.png Judy is standing about hiding.png Screenshot 2018-07-25 at 2.30.06 PM.png Rabbits2.jpg Screen shot 2017 02 15 at 33858 pm.png Batw 002 rabbits.png Ox-tales-s01e062-rabbit.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e098-camel-chicken-hippopotamus-fox-squirrel-snake-pig-ostrich-mole-rabbit-kangaroo.jpg Fast Rabbit.png Evan Almighty Rabbits.jpg Star_meets_European_Rabbit.png|Star & the European Rabbit Bunnies-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) Bt skivvy.png Rabbit-wildlife-park-2.png Lion Tiger Rabbit Elephant from The Smurfs.png Jumpstart firstgrade animals on the move the bunny and the horse.png AA2C8621-448F-4DB3-9CD8-C3DA9DFD7AED.jpeg 8BC6D5AB-A5BF-461E-BAEA-C8D9AA536D39.jpeg Rabbits-donalds-camera.jpeg marypoppinsreturns-animationscreencaps.com-5406.jpg Books E2AB65F5-D2A8-46CB-BEF7-10575322E30A.jpeg D37B4E6A-EA3B-4FA5-B240-535DC0A2F0A3.jpeg E2D9CC4A-3572-4664-A623-33FC84749E25.jpeg A9F61E00-220A-41EC-B966-D21EAAE45972.jpeg 8ECE7760-7361-4FA2-B133-9211E6F5D6BD.jpeg 6A490C1E-84FC-4DED-8DDD-7ED4389B0903.jpeg 5A416BFA-39CA-4760-8FCD-EA02621D8EF6.jpeg EF331613-2900-49E7-A9AA-7DF960587EB7.jpeg 1AA27296-7347-41A0-A200-D1C0E4F546BC.jpeg BC7EF6F4-16CD-4D7A-ACBE-BEA92A927D26.jpeg 1EEA2E58-24BB-4944-BADB-CA545DD22F9A.jpeg 3970AB2B-4DAD-480E-80E3-82AC111960D6.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg 89222588-9ADC-498D-9BE7-C50D210342E6.jpeg DDC9FAB1-4112-41DB-99F9-EF0C90399640.jpeg 59A641A5-6719-429B-98D7-1573BD6EE66F.jpeg C225BC14-E915-4929-B5C1-029D40F03BE1.jpeg 76E43C3F-FACC-4A7C-9EDF-7CB4E95D0191.jpeg B83E6BCD-8B99-4620-9318-05C40B940242.jpeg D2ED8EFC-BC9A-5456-B7E4-29EF9527EB14.jpeg 018B6195-09F6-4D1D-9FF3-80DE5A99649F.jpeg See Also * Eastern Cottontail * Desert Cottontail * Brush Rabbit * Marsh Rabbit * Swamp Rabbit * Mountain Cottontail * New England Cottontail * Appalachian Cottontail * Mexican Cottontail * Sumatran Rabbit * Volcano Rabbit * Amami Rabbit * Riverine Rabbit * Pygmy Rabbit Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Mammals Category:Lagomorphs Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Barbozatoons Animals Category:Thumbelina Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Peeps Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:The Wind in the Willows Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Old Yeller Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Kipper Animals Category:Strawinsky and the Mysterious House Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Asterix Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Faeries (1999) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:Frosty the Snowman Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Star Fox Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:All Grown Up! Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:Robot and Monster Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Near Threatened Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Wonder Park Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals